


Finally okay

by DaisyEarl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jason being a big bro, Jason painting Nico's nails, M/M, Percy and Nico are awkward but it's OK, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, minor Jasper, minor solangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyEarl/pseuds/DaisyEarl
Summary: Jason nearly jumped in his sit in excitement as an idea sparked in his head."Dude, you know what we could totally do?" he asked the boy next to him excitedly"What?""I could bring the games over while you sneak in some snacks. We could have us a boys night! … or something.""… a boys night…?" Nico didn't seem convinced"Yeah. Eating junk food while playing video games. Like a sleepover except we're not ten anymore. Though to be fair calling it "Boys Night" doesn't make it sound much better…" he shrugged and propped up his face in his hand "So, what do you say?"-OR-In which Jason is the mom!friend, Nico is awkward, Percy is adorable, and Will is such a gem





	Finally okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, I wrote a thing.  
> I seriously needed some big bro Jason in my life ok

**Jason**

It had been a long trip from Los Angeles to Long Island, even when taking the plane - a luxury Jason's close friend Percy wouldn't be able to enjoy (being the son of Jupiter had its perks after all) - but even so the boy didn't feel tired at all, his body trembled from anticipation after spending the past three months away from camp.

His girlfriend and he had made plans to spend the New Years at Camp Half-Blood with the rest of their friends, and since Piper's dad had to travel to New York for work it all worked out.

Reyna, together with Frank, Hazel, and just about half of the Twelfth Legion, were arriving the next morning. Percy and Annabeth still hadn't decided whether to travel that night or wait until the next day, they were supposed to get back to them with an answer but Jason wasn't worried.

With his back pack over his shoulder, left hand holding Piper's right one, and eyes looking around to make sure they didn't have any…  unfortunate company, the young demigod finally made it to Half-Blood Hill. With the Athena Parthenos shining in all its glory and his sister's tree staring back at him under the late afternoon light, Jason felt right at home once again.

Don't get him wrong, LA was just fine (it felt great being a some-what normal teen for once) but nothing could be compared to the smell of the woods, the cracking of the fire and the sounds of young heroes training in the distance.

-

The first thing on his list was to get his stuff in his cabin, he didn't carry a lot of baggage but after the long walk he really needed to get the weight off his shoulders. Greeting a few campers and even running into Chiron - who, for his sore back's dismay, seemed to be in the mood for chatting - on the way, the son of Jupiter finally walked into Cabin 1, which looked just as cold and intimidating as he remembered it.

As he left with his winter boots stepping on the thin layer of snow and made his way to the infirmary - he had a feeling he would find the person he was looking for there - Jason spotted Piper out of the corner of his eye, laughing with some her siblings and even a couple of Hephaestus kids she had befriended at some point. He decided to let her be, giving her some space to catch up with the campers, glad her mood had improved since coming back.

Pushing open the infirmary door and breathing in the smell of antiseptic and pure agony, he was greeted to the sight of an Apollo kid trying to remove a barbecue tool coming out of a young camper's side. After spending so many months at camp, Jason had learned that sometimes the best thing to do is to _not ask._

Walking to the back of the spacious room, he saw a dark haired boy dressed in a leather jacket trying to organize a bunch of supplies Jason didn't know the name of on a shelf. As the boy turned around, the older demigod was relieved to see his skin had darkened, taking back some of its original olive complexion. He looked slightly taller too, which was to be expected, though his eyes remained just as restless and the bags under them just as dark.

Jason smiled as his eyes met Nico's. The son of Hades looked surprised, then excited, then he seemed to remember he's not supposed to show his emotions so openly and his smile faded a bit, though still there. The older boy extended his arms in front of him in a silent request and the other complied, hugging Jason in a way that made his heart swell - after all, gods knew how rare Nico's hugs were.

When they broke the hug only a couple of seconds later, the smaller boy studied his face.

"You're back."

"It's nice to be here. How are you feeling? Is Percy back yet? Is Will here?" Jason said it all in one breath, looking around the infirmary and failing to contain his enthusiasm.

Nico rolled his eyes "I'm fine, Percy hasn't come and Will is over there trying to re-attach an arm to that new Brazilian kid." taking in the other boy's confused expression he shrugged "Long story."

-

As he helped Nico organize one of the many medicine cabinets, Jason told him about his trip back to New York, his experience flying first class thanks to Piper's dad, and the racist cab driver who addressed his girlfriend in a way that made his skin crawl.

"I never felt so compelled to punch a mortal in the face" he said as the other boy nodded.

They worked in comfortable silence after that and, before they knew it, the light outside began to dim and the sound of the horns filled the room, announcing dinner time.

Walking over to the dining pavilion and taking in the smell of grilled food and burnt offerings, Jason filled his plate, did the typical ritual to the gods and sat down at table 1, the fire of the torches warming up his back on a otherwise cold night. After feeling a weak tap on his shoulder he turned around to face Nico.

"Mind if I join you?" he casually asked, taking a sit by his side before the other boy could even reply.

Jason arched an eyebrow "Wait, since when is that allowed?"

"I've got a doctor's note." he said glancing at Will Solace who was walking over to table 7 with his arm around one of his brothers "You see, I suffer from a _very_ unfortunate mood disorder which means I'm not allowed to sit by myself or the consequences will be bad. Zombies walking around and stuff. Not pretty." he said all of it with a smug grin on his lips as he took a fork to his mouth.

"Did they really buy that?" Jason asked incredulous

The young boy shrugged "Easier to just accept it and move on than to deal with the clean up afterwards." He took a sip of the goblet he had filled up with some kind of soda.

"Won't your boyfriend mind you're not sitting with him?" Jason asked teasingly, a smirk creeping on his lips as he watched his friend choke a little on his drink at the b-word.

He coughed and sat up straight on the stone bench "Doubt he'll mind me spending some time catching up, besides, I thought I'd keep you company, eating alone sucks." The older demigod agreed. Children of the Big Three were usually painfully aware of that fact.

They kept up their meal in silence. Jason really wanted to ask more about Will Solace. By the time he left camp to go to school, Nico had developed a huge crush on the Apollo kid, and it had become Jason's life mission to make sure the other boys' romance worked out. A few weeks before Winter break, Nico had called him on Iris Messaging - which for some reason didn't appear to be working lately - to tell him the blonde had asked him out. Jason was so excited he felt like some of Piper's sisters, and it might have weirded poor Nico out but the older boy couldn't help it, he was genuinely happy for the son of Hades, who, gods knew, had been through the most horrible things.

So he wanted to know everything. Where did they go out? There are only so many places young demigods can go that are close enough to camp and cheap enough for their teenage wallets. Had they kissed yet? Well, Nico is not a child anymore, he guessed, and it _had_ been a couple of months… Was he getting along with the healer's siblings? The thought of Nico having other friends to keep him company and rely on sure relaxed Jason a bit.

However, after such a long time of dealing with him (or at least what seemed like a long time), the son of Jupiter knew damn well the other boy would only clam up before so many personal questions. So he decided to bring up something else.

"So" he started "I brought a bunch of new video games for all of us to try out."

Nico perked up at that.

"Really? What kind? Where can we play?" Jason chuckled as the nerd in the other boy came up.

"I brought Piper's Wii over. I suppose any place that has a screen will do. We should ask Chiron if he'll let us use the Big House or something-"

"I've got a screen" Nico blurted out "In my cabin I mean. Another one of my father's "I want my son to be a normal kid" gifts I guess..." he brushed his nape as he talked about his dad "I guess he wants me to have more contact with modern technology… Though if you ask me, Hazel definitely needs it more. Took me about ten minutes to teach her how to properly turn the TV on." his eyes softened as they often did when he talked about his sister.

 Jason nearly jumped in his sit in excitement as an idea sparked in his head.

"Dude, you know what we could totally do?" he asked the boy next to him excitedly

"What?"

"I could bring the games over while you sneak in some snacks. We could have us a boys night! … or something."

"… a boys night…?" Nico didn't seem convinced

"Yeah. Eating junk food while playing video games. Like a sleepover except we're not ten anymore. Though to be fair calling it "Boys Night" doesn't make it sound much better…" he shrugged and propped up his face in his hand "So, what do you say?"

Nico stood in silence for a while, going over what the blonde had just said.

Finally he replied "Sounds good to me. I've never really been in a sleepover before… or boys night.. whatever, you get it" he waved his hand as if dismissing what he'd just said.

"You'll love it. It'll be great, trust me." Jason assured him, grinning with enthusiasm.

-

After finishing their meal, all campers gathered in the amphitheater around the campfire for the nightly sing-along. Jason felt content has he linked his fingers with Piper's, listening to the crude songs a few Hermes kids had decided to sing.

From the corner of his eye he saw Nico holding one of Will's hands and roasting marshmallows with the other, listening to whatever story the Apollo kids were telling. Watching the son of Hades' happy expression, Jason smiled and turned over to his girlfriend who was singing along with the rest of camp. Piper sure seemed more comfortable with using her voice lately.

The activity only lasted about half as long as it usually did, since most campers were absent. Jason kissed Piper good night and walked over to his cabin to change clothes and get the games he promised Nico. It was still a couple of hours until curfew so he wasn't in too much of a hurry.

Arriving in front of cabin 13, Jason knocked on the door, heard a muffled sound that could be interpreted as "Come in", and walked in.

The room was much different from what he remembered. Though still dark, the walls weren't nearly as gloomy as they used to be. Half of the vampire-like decorations were gone - not all though, Nico seemed to have decided he liked some of them - and the beds no longer resembled coffins. The room was way brighter than last time Jason had visited.

Nico was laying in bed on his side, head propped up in one hand as he read some marvel comic book. A few bags of chips, popcorn and marshmallows were spread out by his feet. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts - night attire, the older boy supposed - as the cabin was much warmer than the camp outside.

Nico looked up as he finished reading whatever page he was on, and his eyes sparkled as he spotted Jason's bag with the console inside.

"So, what did you bring?" he asked sitting up

"Mario Kart, Wii Sports… and Cooking Mama, for some reason Piper owns that." Jason sat down next to other boy, taking the games out of the bag as he spoke "Have you ever played any of them?"

"Can't say I have. I'm aware that the Wii is a _thing_ , I just never really played on it." he gathered the snacks and pushed them aside "I didn't really know what you liked so I  brought these. To be fair we didn't have a lot of selection to begin with."

Jason nodded along, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Nico had never touched a Wii before. He then proceeded to get up and walk over to the big screen on top of a stand against the opposite wall.

"I should have no problem setting this up." he said fumbling with the cords "Anyway, tell me. Is there anything in particular you'd like to do tonight?"

Nico arched an eyebrow "I thought we were just playing video-games like you said?"

"Well yeah, but we have all night really. Is there anything you have in mind?" he asked with his back turned to the other boy

Nico took a little longer to reply as he thought about his answer "I don't… really know what people _do_ at these things."

Jason pondered for a while. Growing up at Camp Jupiter he also never really did things like this. He kept setting up the console as he started to think of the friends he made over at his new high school. He never really thought he would ever befriend normal teenagers. If he was being honest, he had been kind of expecting Piper to be his only friend once he moved to LA.

"Well" he turned around to face the boy "I've spent a couple of nights hanging out with some friends from school. It's kinda weird… being friends with people who don't know about… _this_ " he gestured vaguely at the air "but pretty much all we did was drink cheap beer and talk about girls, complain about school… that kind of stuff."

That had been his first time drinking beer, though he didn't mention it to the other boys. Somehow they didn't really think of Jason as weird or out of place. They never looked at him and thought _Well, this looks like a guy raised in an army. I bet he can fly and summon lighting and everything!_ No, they were just impressed at his physical strength and bad boy look - it was definitely the first time someone thought of him as such (it was probably the tattoo on his forearm).

Jason was also not super comfortable with the way they talked about girls. They weren't rude _per say_ , they were just very at ease with sex talk, which was another thing Jason wasn't particular used to.

Breaking his thought process, the demigod looked back at his friend who was staring back at him with a strange look on his face.

"I don't think we're doing that tonight." Nico said.

Jason laughed "Oh please, if Reyna found out you drank alcohol on my watch she'd kick my ass back to Camp Jupiter faster than I could say _Ophiotaurus."_ Nico cracked a smile at that.

"Piper has also slept over at some of her friends' houses. I thought it only happened in movies but apparently girls _do_ braid each other's hair and do each other's makeup." Jason finished plugging everything in and went back to his spot at the foot of Nico's bed "We've had a few movie nights, Piper and I. We watch dumb films and eat greasy popcorn, it's the best. She even asked me to help her paint her nails once and it ended up becoming an habit."

"Painting her nails?" Nico asked with sudden interest. Jason nodded. "And are you any good at that?"

The blonde shrugged "I honestly sucked in the beginning but eventually I got the hang of it."

Nico seemed lost in thought for a moment and then said "It's kinda hard, isn't it? Painting nails I mean."

"You've tried it?" Jason asked

Nico scratched the back of his neck. Suddenly the son of Hades looked embarrassed. Jason patted himself on the back for getting better at recognizing the other's emotions.

"I mean, I might have tried it… once or twice." he shifted his glance across the room "I guess I thought it would look kind of cool… But I messed it up."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Want me to help you?" Jason calmly asked. Nico looked him in the eyes with confusion.

"With your nails I mean."

The dark haired boy stared at him for a few seconds. Then he reach over to his night stand and took a tiny bottle of black polish - of course it had to be black- setting it on the older boy's hands, his cheeks slightly pinker than they had been.

"Want me to do it?" Jason asked gently

Nico nodded, his face still a little flushed.

Jason could tell this was out of his comfort zone. Even though Nico, out of all of his friends, was the one that definitely stood out the most, he was also the one who had the most trouble doing things out of the ordinary. If it was because of his old-fashioned upbringing or his fear of rejection - which Jason could tell he still had - he didn't know. But the younger boy was still brave enough to try and, for that, the son of Jupiter admired him.

Holding Nico's hand like it was made out of glass - he was still surprised he was allowed to do that in the first place - the boy examined the other's fingernails, which were all different lengths and kinda chewed out.

"Dude… You definitely need to take better care of your nails. We should file them down or something, do you own any nail files or clippers or anything at all?"

"Nail… what?" Nico looked up from his own hand in confusion "They're fine the way they are, Grace. Thank you very much. If I wanted you to judge my hands I wouldn't have asked for your help."

"Sorry dude, I'm just saying It wouldn't kill you to file them down every once in a while, you're lucky Piper isn't here right now."

The darker boy rolled his eyes "And _I'm_ the gay one."

Jason smiled a bit "I didn't take you for someone who believed in stereotypes, di Angelo."

"Whatever." he grumbled. His hand twitched as if getting uncomfortable with all the physical contact.

Deciding to ignore the atrocity that were Nico's nails - ok maybe that was an exaggeration on his part - Jason opened the little glass bottle, dipping the brush a couple times and cleaning out the excess of polish, and then proceeded to gently paint the other boy's index finger like he'd learnt from Piper.

As they fell into comfortable silence, Jason let himself observe Nico's hand.

It was calloused from sword fighting and a little sweaty from holding the other boy's for so long - the demigod didn't mind it, he knew Nico had trouble with this kind of thing. His hands were fuller, no longer resembling sticks covered in pale skin. Instead, while still slender, his hand seemed stronger, the skin was more like that of a traditional Italian boy, and no longer a sickening white.

Jason was glad.

As the time passed and the task became easier, the two boys started to talk about their lives in the past few months. Mostly about the blonde's experience studying in a normal public school for the first time, as well as Nico's stories about becoming head counselor and re-decorating his cabin.

"Well, I guess I'm done for now." Jason said as he finished the last nail "We should let that dry and then perhaps we can do a second coat to really brin-"  whatever he was going to say got cut off by a loud knock on the door and a familiar voice.

"Heard you ladies were having a sleepover without me!"

The boys faced each other with wide eyes. Jason grinned and Nico seemed to be trying not to do the same as they heard Percy's voice.

Jason closed the polish bottle before jumping out of bed and opening the door. In front of him, the son of Poseidon smiled brightly at him with an eyebrow raised and his hands on his hips.

"Dude! I had no idea you were arriving today!" the blonde said hugging his friend briefly.

"Yeah, Annabeth and I made the last minute decision to come tonight. It's supposed to snow a lot tomorrow and it would make it harder to travel."

He glanced over at Nico, who was standing by Jason's side and his smile widened again.

"Hey, man! Long time no see!" he stretched his arms out, clearly not excepting Nico to reciprocate. However, to everyone's surprise, the boy stepped forward into a feather light and extremely awkward hug. But a hug none the less.

They stared at each other for a second too long and Jason decided to intervene.

"So, wanna join us, or would you rather go to bed? It is close to curfew and you must be pretty tire-"

"Sure!" Percy cut him off "What are you girls up to? Pillow fighting? Painting each other's nails? Braiding each other's hair?" he asked teasingly and with no malice as he stepped into the room.

"I know you're joking but at this point in my relationship with Piper you bet I braid hair like a pro." Jason crossed his arms "And we both know from experience that pillow fights between demigods escalate quickly." they both shuddered at the memory "But we _are_ painting nails. So if you want to join us get in line." he pointed in the vague direction of Nico's hands and the nail polish bottle forgotten on the bed.

Percy's mouth dropped "You're kidding me."

"Why would we?" Nico asked as his mouth broke into a smirk "Are you too much of a _man_ for painting nails?" Percy clearly took that as a challenge.

"No. Give me that bottle! I'll join you!" he walked over to the bed with an expression of pure determination.

When his eyes landed on the bottle though, he frowned.

"Dude, don't you own anything… I don't know… _brighter?_ " he said looking at the black polish in his hand.

"Not really, no." Nico answered plainly

"Piper must have brought some with her." Jason offered "You could ask her and… maybe change clothes while you're out there?"

Percy looked down. He was still wearing his blue winter coat, jeans and snow boots. Not exactly spend-the-night-over attire.

"Oh yeah. Be right back" he said simply. He handed the bottle over to Jason and left.

By the time the son of Poseidon came back, Jason had already finished giving Nico a second coat. _Because it will look more opaque and shiny and just trust me, Nico!_

The younger boy looked at his nails with a glint of pride in his eye, which Jason found kind of cute _but Nico would murder me if he heard me say that_

Percy, now dressed in a gray t-shirt and sweat pants, sat down on the floor as Nico eyed the snack bags with want. But, knowing perfectly well he would ruin his nails if he tried to eat anything, the boy just resigned to leaning against the wall which was slightly covered in band posters, a picture of him with his arm around Hazel who was smiling at the camera, another photo of Will with his mouth covered in doughnut powder and another one of teeny tiny Nico and…. a girl with long hair and a floppy green hat, a girl Jason could only assume was Bianca. The two of them looked so happy and carefree. Something in his chest ached a little.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Jason looked over at Percy who was making a mess with the blue nail polish he had borrowed from Piper as Nico laughed at him. Of course it had to be blue. As far as colour selection went, Jackson and Di Angelo were two walking stereotypes.

Jason snorted and reached for the abused brush.

"If you ruin this Piper will never forgive you."

"She said the same thing when I asked her for it" the boy looked up at his friend, confused "How do you _do_ this, bro? I'm not cut out for it, I would fail at Arts and Crafts…"

"Just go clean your hand, dude, I'll do it."

When Percy's hand was polish-free Jason took it in his. The boy grinned up at him.

"Whoa dude, buy me dinner first, won't you?"

"Shut up, Jackson."

The way Percy had flirt-joked with him reminded Jason strangely of Leo. His chest hurt the same way it had when seeing young Nico and Bianca di Angelo. _Wow you're on a roll today, aren't you Grace? This is supposed to be a fun night._

As Jason worked on Percy's nails, the boys started to talk about Percy's school life, his new friends, Annabeth, his mom, and even his swim team.

"But isn't that _cheating_?" Nico asked, one skeptical eyebrow raised at Percy

"Hey, at least I try to come out in second place sometimes." he protested which made the smaller boy roll his eyes "Anyway, don't _you_ have some news? I've been talking about my life for the past half hour and Jason sometimes gives me updates on his, but I know nothing about yours. Has anything changed?" Jason didn't think Percy actually expected anything new about Nico's life, he also didn't think Percy _knew_ about Will. Which made him grow a teasing smirk as he looked over at Nico with expecting eyes.

"Has _anything_ new happened, Nico?" Jason asked innocently

Nico shot daggers at him with his eyes "Don't even start."

Percy stared at the boys confused and interested "What is it?"

Nico's eyes dropped to the chip he was holding - he had succumbed to the snacks after all - as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I don't think I told you… hum… I kinda… have a boyfriend now." he started to scratch at his neck again, as Jason noticed he did when embarrassed.

Percy froze in place as his brain processed the information.

"Wait, really?" Nico nodded "Who is it? Wait, is it Will?" Nico nodded again, now looking the other boy in the eyes

"Holy Hades, dude! Congrats!" Percy's grin could light up an entire cabin. He meant to reach over to Nico, to give him a pat on the back or a hug or whatever, but then he remembered about his wet nails and thought better.

"Who asked who out?"

Nico shifted in his place on the bed "Well, I kinda said I liked him first but technically he was the one to asked me out? I don't know, it was kind of a mess…" he gave a small smile as he said it "We're both a mess, so it kinda works out." the other boys smiled at the fondness in Nico's eyes

A soft knock filled the cabin.

"Nico?"

Nico gave _a You've got to be kidding_ look as he got up to open the door.

"Speaking of the devil." Percy said with a grin.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Will Solace. His cheeks were red from the cold and his arms were wrapped around his body for warmth. He looked at his boyfriend with warm eyes and then behind him, seemingly surprised to see the other boys there.

"Hello there." he waved "Having a sleepover or something?"

"Or something." Nico replied

 "I don't mean to interrupt you but you left this in the infirmary earlier today" he took something out of his jeans pocket and handed Nico what appeared to be a card deck.

The younger boy's eyes widened in alarm as he took the object from Will's hands and put it in his pocket as quickly as he could muster.

Percy snorted "No way, dude. You still play that game?" he teased

"Shut up, Jackson." Nico shot, turning bright red. "Stay right there, I have something for you too." Turning his back to his boyfriend - who closed the door to prevent the cold air from coming inside - he walked over to the same drawer he had kept the nail polish in and took out a green beaded bracelet.

"You left it here last time. I found it on the floor." Will's eyes widened as he took the small object from his hands with care.

"Gods, I thought I'd lost it for good." he closed the distance between them, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek "Thanks, Neeks."

That didn't calm down Nico's flush at all.

"Wanna join us?" Jason asked with a gentle smile

Will shook his head "It's okay, really. You guys need time to catch up. Besides I should go. It's almost curfew and I've had enough trouble with the camp's harpies for a lifetime."

Opening the door and giving another brief peck to Nico's face, he said "Oh, and nice nails all of you. Specially you, Nico. You should definitely keep the look." he winked.

"Just go back before you freeze to death, you dork." Nico replied, the corners of his mouth turning upwards, and closed the door as the other boy left.

After a moment of silence, as the son of Hades returned to his bed, Percy said:

"Three things. One, Mythomagic? Two, what has he been doing in your cabin, di Angelo?" the son of Poseidon arched an eyebrow with a smug grin "And three,… _Neeks_?"

Nico sighed "One, shut up. Two, that's none of your business. And three… I don't really know why he calls me that and, honestly, I wish he would stop."

The two older demigods shared a smile.

-

After a lot of teasing on Percy and Jason's part and once they cleaned up the cotton balls, nail polish remover and empty snack bags, the boys turned on the console and sat side by side facing the screen, fighting over who got to be Luigi in Mario Kart.

Compromising in none of them playing as Luigi, they started the match. For never having played before, Nico was doing really well and, before long, was winning race after race. Kids these days and their spending seventy years in an arcade.

After the tenth consecutive loss and the seventh consecutive yawn, the boys decided that _maybe_ going to sleep wasn't such a bad idea.

Nico laid down in his bed, and with a lot of arguing Percy and Jason decided to try their best at sharing Hazel's bed. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

Eventually, after a lot of moving around, the two of them realized that the best way two boys their size can share a bed is by laying facing opposite directions. Jason with his head against the headboard and Percy with his head at the foot of the bed with the blonde's feet by his side.

Sleeping in an unfamiliar space was a bit weird, specially with another dude's feet next to him, but Jason found that his eyelids were heavy due to his exhaustion.

Closing his eyes, head on the fluffy pillow, the demigod felt glad that his friends were _finally_ okay.

It wasn't long before sleep caught up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Seriously tho, if you liked it, or even if you didn't, comment and tell me why! (pls feed my ego)  
> If you wanna discuss headcanons or talk about bromances you can message me at butler-in-drag.tumblr.com  
> ok byee


End file.
